The Next Generation
by Pie for President '16
Summary: Introducing each person of the next generation, beginning with Teddy's birth in 1998. Canon characters and SU- my headcanon- characters.
1. Ted R Lupin

This has been done in the past and I thought I'd do one myself. This introduces most of the canon characters, some have their names changed while others exist in place of others not existing. So far, I think this will be 30 chapters.

* * *

In a time of turmoil and despair, Nymphadora Lupin held on to one thing that kept her going: her unborn child. Her son or daughter was due to be born any day now if she did the math right. She looked down at her swollen belly and placed a hand over it, hoping to feel a kick from the fetus.

"Love." The voice of her husband, Remus, came from the barren doorway.

"Yeah?"

His tired and ragged form turned around and nodded his head towards the room.

"Remus, what's going on?"

Another person appeared by his side and Nymphadora recognized him as the Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan.

"Lee, is it?"

The young man nodded.

"I need a place to stay, the last place got discovered by Snatchers."

"Of course, you can stay with us."

"Are you sure it's all right with you, Nymphadora?"

Ignoring the hated name her husband just called her, she nodded.

"Yes, I am sure. Let me fix up the couch for you." Nymphadora made to stand up, and Remus ran over to help.

"Oh, no, you don't have to."

"It's not-" Nymphadora started, but gasped loudly and fell back on the couch, giving up on her attempt to get off it.

"Remus." She was looking down at her belly.

"I think my water just broke."

"Your water broke?" Remus looked her blankly.

"Yes, my water broke! I'm in labor!"

"I'll go boil some water and find some sheets." Lee volunteered and disappeared.

"Now? You're in labor now?" Remus asked quietly, joining his wife on the couch.

"I know this is awful timing, but I don't have much of a choice whether or not to be in labor right now. Do I?"

Remus shook his head and placed a hand on Nymphadora's belly.

"I'm terrified, Remus. This baby, I do not want it coming into a world like this."

"I know, love. I wish things were different. I wish we were at St. Mungo's, in a happier time, with both your parents..." Remus trailed off at the mention of Nymphadora's parents.

Nymphadora smiled sadly.

"I wish it were like that as well, have my dad alive and see his first grandchild born."

"If it's a boy, I'd like to name him after your father."

"I was thinking that, but I was afraid of bringing it up."

Remus and Nypmhadora just looked at one another silently for a few minutes until she felt a rush of pain.

"Oh!" Nymphadora leant forward and Remus offered his hand, which she squeezed tightly.

"Here we go, warm sheets." Lee came in, holding several raggy sheets.

Remus took the sheets and placed them beneath his wife's shirt, on her lower back.

"How's that, love?"

"Little better." Nymphadora leant back and shut her eyes, breathing steadily.

"How far apart are your contractions, Mrs. Tonks?" Lee asked, pulling out a muggle contraction Remus recognized as a watch.

"I'd say four or five minutes."

"All right. We might be here a while. Let me know if you need anything else."

Nymphadora nodded and squeezed her husband's hand, letting out a cry as another contraction hit.

It was many hours, nearly nightfall, when Nymphadora was in constant and complete pain.

"All right, Mrs. Tonks, your contractions are really close now. I'm going to see if you're dilated enough to-"

Remus interrupted.

"Wait, you're delivering the baby?"

"I have experience in this, my oldest cousin delivers babies."

"We don't have much of a choice, do we, Remus?"

Remus let out a sigh and held onto his wife's hand.

"All right, you're ten centimeters dilated." Lee's face reappeared a minute later.

"When I say to, you push. Okay?"

All Nymphadora could do was nod.

"All right, push on three."

Lee counted up to three and Nymphadora pushed as much as she could. This went on several times before Lee stopped.

"Something wrong?"

"Baby's crowning. Remus, could you grab a sheet?"

"I'll be right back, you're doing a great job." Remus kissed his wife's sweaty forehead and rushed out of the room to grab several sheets.

Once Remus returned, he resumed his position and took Nymphadora's hand.

"Okay, push really hard, Mrs. Tonks. On three."

Nymphadora did as told and pushed really hard until her lungs had exhausted of oxygen.

"Head's out." Lee said, grabbing a sheet and placing it in front of him.

"Almost there, love. Almost there." Remus brushed his wife's hair out of her face and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You ready? One final push."

Nymphadora nodded.

"On three. One. Two. Three."

With what strength she had left, Nymphadora pushed.

A few seconds passed before a little cry rang through the room.

"Congratulations! You have a baby boy."

"Teddy." Nymphadora whispered.

"Going to cut the cord and clean him up, then you can hold him."

As Lee severed the umbical cord with a pen-knife and wiped the newborn infant off with a sheet, Nymphadora looked over at Remus with tears in her eyes.

"We have a child. A son."

Remus could only nod and kiss his wife, at a loss for words.

Nymphadora watched as Lee wrapped Teddy up in several sheets, with his head visible, and handed him over to her. She smiled widely and looked down at her son.

"Welcome to the world, Teddy Remus Lupin."


	2. Diana C Abernathy

Introduction to one of my first OC's. It'll become clear just what place she has within the fandom very early. Yes, this is the same girl who's friends with Teddy in "To Meet Mum".

* * *

_August 23, 1998_

She understood very little of what had happened in his, the father of her unborn child's, world. She knew there was a war and a bad guy, Colin compared him to Hitler, who wanted to purge a minority just like the Nazi leader. Colin was the minority, a "muggle-born" he referred to himself. There was a big epic battle, his brother, Dennis, explained. It was in that epic battle where the Hitler-like guy was defeated, but at the price of many deaths. One of those deaths was Colin.

That was just over two months ago when Dennis paid her a visit, and it was then she announced she was carrying his niece or nephew, Colin's child. They met while the Creevey family was on the run, her parents let them stay for a few weeks near the end of November. She and Colin hit it off nearly instantly, they rooted for the same footy team and they watched the same television shows. Of course, Colin was quite behind in them, as he was in his special school while the telly series was on, so she spent many nights and days catching him up.

The Creevey family had been with them nearly a fortnight when they confessed their feelings for one another, despite knowing each other just eleven days. Like any other teenager who thought they were in love, the two decided to be intimate.

It was just one night, but that one night changed the course of her life. Now she was nine months pregnant with Colin's child. Her due date had been three days earlier and she was growing impatient.

"Come on, let's go shopping!" Her best friend, Emmie, announced over the phone.

"Em, I'm about to burst! I just can't go shopping!"

"I understand, but I can't stand listening to you moan and groan about the baby not coming. So I'm on my way right now, we're going shopping."

"I don't really have any room to argue, do I?"

"Absolutely not. See you in a few! Ciao." Emmie hung up the phone and Heather did the same. She threw the phone on the counter and looked down at her bulging belly, letting out a sigh.

Just a few minutes later, her best friend walked through the door after her father let her in.

"You look gorgeous!" Emmie squealed, looking her over. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Gorgeous? I look like utter crap, Emily."

"Nonsense. Come on!" Emmie dragged her friend out the door.

They were walking to the mall in the sweltering August heat.

"Bloody hell." Heather groaned. "Too hot."

"It'll be cooler in the mall. Stop complaining! Geez." Emmie giggled and turned a corner, pulling Heather with her.

They'd just walked through the door when Heather felt a jolt of pain and liquid running down her leg. She let out a scream and held her stomach.

"Emily!"

Emmie turned around and gasped when she saw Heather, then the puddle of water and wet shorts.

"Is it time?"

Heather nodded.

"Call mum, get her here now." She demanded. Emmie did as she was told.

"She'll be here in a minute. Let's get you outside!" Emmie lead Heather towards the door.

"I can't do this." Heather said once they were sitting on a bench by the mall's entrance.

"Yes, you can! Your parents will help you, I'm here to help as well."

There was the sound of a car honking nearby and the girls looked up to see the familiar car of Heather's mother.

"Come on, let's go." Emmie stood and helped her friend up. The two walked over to the car and got in. They drove off to the hospital, just a short ten minutes away.

Once there, Heather's mother dropped them off at the A&E entrance before going to find a parking spot.

"Someone, my friend is in labor!" Emmie announced once they were inside. Heather rolled her eyes.

A nurse rushed over to them with a wheelchair and beckoned for Heather to sit, which she did. She let out a cry as she tried to get comfortable.

"Bloody hell!" She yelled, and Emmie took her hand.

"It's going to be fine." Emmie reassured as the nurse wheeled her off to the maternity ward.

It wasn't until late that night the doctor decided she was ready to deliver. She instructed her to push when told, and Heather did so.

After ten minutes of screaming and pushing, a little cry was heard throughout the room.

"Let me just get her cleaned up and you can see her." The doctor informed the new mother, handing the infant off to a nurse.

"Her, it's a girl?"

"It is, congratulations."

"My baby has a baby." Heather's mother kissed her daughter's forehead, tears running down her cheeks.

"Thanks for being there, mum. I couldn't have done this without you and daddy." Heather smiled at her mother.

"Here you go, she's perfectly healthy!" The nurse came over with a bundle. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Would I? Of course, I want to hold my own baby!"

The nurse chuckled and handed the infant out for Heather to take.

"Have you decided on a name?" The nurse asked, reaching for a clipboard.

"I think I'm going to name her Diana, after Princess Diana. I had such an obsession with her growing up. Colleen will be her middle name, after her father Colin. He died a few months ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss." The nurse informed Heather once she was done writing down the infant's name on a paper.

"Thanks, I am too. He would've made a wonderful father, I think." Heather smiled sadly and looked down at the bundle in her arms. Diana had a tuft of dark hair, but it showed dirty blonde in the light. That was definitely Colin, she had dark auburn hair from birth. Diana's nose was similar to Colin's as well. Her eyes were blue, but all babies are born with blue eyes. If it stayed blue, that was definitely Colin, her eyes were brown.

"Would you like to get cleaned up?"

"Yeah, I feel so gross."

"Let me take her." Heather's mum said, reaching her hands out. Heather handed Diana over to her mother.

Soon, Heather was cleaned up and moved to another room.

"I'm exhausted." Heather said once the sheets were pulled over her chest and tucked in.

"If you're too tired for visitors, we can always wait until tomorrow."

Heather shook her head.

"No, it's fine. Can you go get them?"

"Sure."

A few minutes passed before Heather could hear chattering down the hall. Emmie's voice was the most recognizable of them all. The door opened and a flood-load of people entered. First was Emmie and Dennis, then Dennis' parents followed by her parents and brother.

Diana started fussing.

"It's just family. Auntie Emmie needs to learn to lower her voice, I know."

Emmie stuck out her tongue and Heather just rolled her eyes.

"Who are you going to introduce her to first?" Her brother asked.

"I think I'm going to introduce her to Dennis first." At the mention of his name, Dennis looked up.

"Come on, don't be afraid."

Dennis slowly walked over.

"Meet your niece, Diana Colleen."

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Heather handed her new daughter over to her uncle.

"She's so small." Dennis observed, looking at his niece. Soon, the rest of Heather's family walked over.

"She looks like Colin." Heather's brother said, and she nodded.

"Has his hair and nose. Blue eyes, but what baby isn't born with blue eyes?"

Diana was then handed around the room to the various family members


End file.
